Ingo
Ingo is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a short-tempered individual with egotistical tendencies and has different occupations in the games in which he appears. Ingo's appearance is likely based on Luigi, the brother of Mario, the two title characters of Nintendo's ''Super Mario Bros.'' series. Interestingly, Luigi is often in the shadow of his brother, similar to how Ingo works hard while the lazy Talon gets the credit in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Talon is also similar to Mario in appearance. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Ingo is a hard-working farmhand, employed by Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. Ingo always gets the biggest load of work, while the lazy Talon does nearly nothing. His dissension eventually grows into a dislike for Talon, but he stresses that there is not much he can do about it. After Ganondorf enters the Sacred Realm, takes the Triforce, and claims the throne of Hyrule for himself, however, Ingo is given control over Lon Lon Ranch, which he renames Ingo Ranch. He promptly kicks Talon out and works his daughter, Malon, very hard, even going so far as threatening to mistreat the ranch's horses if she does not obey him. Ingo also plans to present Ganondorf with the horse Epona, but finds taming her to be too much of a hassle. at Lon Lon Ranch]] When Link awakens in the Temple of Time after being sealed away in the Sacred Realm for seven years, he eventually finds out about Ganondorf making Ingo the head of Lon Lon Ranch, Ingo's cruelty towards his former friends, and travels to the ranch. Ingo allows Link to practice horse riding for a price of 10 Rupees; when inside the corral, Link can play "Epona's Song", a song for his Ocarina he had learned from Malon as a child. This causes Epona to approach Link and allow him to ride her. After he tames Epona, Link can challenge Ingo to a race. Being an avid horseman himself, Ingo dictates that if Link loses the race, he has to pay 50 Rupees. If Ingo loses the first race, he becomes extremely frustrated, and out of desperation, challenges Link to a second race. If Link wins this, he gets to keep Epona, but Link still has to pay 50 Rupees if he loses. When Link does defeat him, Ingo goes into a frenzy and locks the entrance gates to the ranch so that they cannot escape. However, Link and Epona jump over the fences to their freedom. When Link returns to the ranch, he finds that Ingo's demeanor has changed completely, and he has seemingly forgotten the whole ordeal; or at the very least, is pretending to have forgotten it. He becomes very friendly, and Talon moves back in. The two seemingly make up and become friends, as they are seen dancing merrily in the ending sequence featuring many of the game's characters celebrating their newfound freedom at Lon Lon Ranch. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Ingo is a collector of vases living in the Sunken City. He covets Biggoron's Goron Vase, but his offers for the vase have been refused time and time again. However, Link eventually obtains the Goron Vase and can trade it to Ingo for his dinner — Fish. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga In the Manga, Ingo makes a quick appearance in the Child Saga when Link visits Lon Lon Ranch. Malon shows him around and they see Talon sleeping the stall and Ingo complaining about it. Malon makes a quick joke and brings Link to the field. Ingo is not seen again until the Adult Saga where he apologizes to Ganondorf because he lost Epona to Link. He is then brainwashed by Koume and Kotake and takes over Lon Lon Ranch, the only alternative being that Ganondorf execute Ingo. Talon seeks out Link in Hyrule Field and tells him that Ingo has kidnapped Malon, Link acts quickly and heads for Lon Lon Ranch where he tries to save Malon, who is forced to watch Ingo torment the horses. Link does not kill Ingo, but with the help of Navi he disables the brainwashing device. Malon, Ingo and Link are then forced to abandon the farm and leap over the gate on Epona's back. Gallery File:Ingo Artwork (Oracle of Seasons).png|Artwork of Ingo from Oracle of Seasons See also * Gorman * Gorman Brothers * Rancher es:Ingo Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters